Showering on Stage
by Kitty Egg
Summary: Sorry, I fail at titles. Gakupo x Luka Story.
1. Showering on Stage

**Author's note! I tried writing other fanfictions, but they failed, so... I tried. I probably won't update for a little while, but hopefully someone reads and likes this**

**

* * *

**

"_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yone_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!"_

The lyrics of _World is Mine_ flew out of Neru's mouth as she sung. Finally, she reached the end and was applauded. She'd tried out to be a Vocaloid before, but was always rejected, always under the borderline. She tried every year to become one. She heard the audience clap at her performance, and she happily stepped off of the stage, pleased with it.

Six Vocaloids sat at a table, judging the performances. One was a girl clad in red, with a thermos on the front of her on the desk, another was a man licking ice cream which kept dripping onto his sheet. There was a girl who seemed eager, her pigtails bouncing as she wrote. Two twins sat next to each other, whispering and giggling. Finally, there was a man with long hair tied into a ponytail, with a straight face, who seemed annoyed to be with the rest of the Vocaloids. As the Vocaloids wrote down their scores, an announcer beckoned another performer on stage.

"_A-ano toki saikou no, no riaru ga m-mukou kara ai ni kita no w-waa!" _The gray-haired woman said in a voice that was whispered at first, fumbling with the lyrics, trying to get on beat, who was obviously nervous. Finally she caught on and sang along confidently. She smiled at the end of her performance, probably hoping to make up for her errors.

Meiko chugged some of her ozeki-in-a-thermos, scribbling down some notes. She put it down. "Girly! I got summore zekizeki! Wuljalaaaiksuum?" Meiko's words were slurred, having brought about 20 thermoses. The girl jumped off the stage and nodded thankfully, taking one of them. Kaito poked Meiko.

"Why'd you give her it?" He asked, staring at her as if she had seven heads coming out of her butt. Meiko always kept her drinks to herself.

"She seemed likeeeeeeeeee," Meiko started giggling, then let out a burp. "A nice kid! I've seen her in Larry's." Meiko muttered, then screamed, hallucinating.

A girl with bouncing red twin drill hopped onto the stage, waving at Miku, her idol. Miku waved back, smiling. "I'm going to sing my own original song, is that fine?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Miku replied.

The girl who had on a nametag reading "Atashi wa Teto desu! " cleared her throat. The words easily flowed out of her mouth, while she played the tune on an extremely small, handheld drum set.

"_Sensei!Kasane wa, Kasane wa, Kasane wa, vocalo ni hairimasuka?_

_"Zuko-" te iwanaide_

_Watashi Wa Pro Jyanai Mo-n_

_Furansu Pan GaKoubutu Nanosesu_

_Magarine de taberu noda"_

She finished the song, her face plastered with a smile so large she looked like she'd fall over. Miku clapped loudly for the screamed, and fell over in her seat.

"Meiko?" Kaito asked, prodding her with his popsicle stick with no more ice cream on it- already eaten. The woman screamed more, then started sucking on the popsicle stick. "I think," Kaito started. "That Meiko is drunk."

"You think?" Rin scoffed, writing her review of Teto's performance. "Gosh, my hand hurts. Only two more people."

A strange girl walked onto the stage, introducing herself as Tei and sayings, "I'm going to sing magnet. Can one of you come up here with me? HOW ABOUT LEN?" She screamed, her eyes getting three dots in them, and she whipped out a cucumber, jumping off the stage and onto Len. She hugged him tightly, then kissed him before she went to hitting Miku with the cucumber. The guards pried the kicking, flailing girl.

"I'm not even going to write a review for that." Len said, horribly confused.

"So you didn't enjoy her kiss then? Why not write a review for that?" Rin teased. Len grew red, but screamed out next.

LUKA POV

Why did I have to oversleep? I mean, it's horrible that I'm last. I heard so many great voices and so many creepy people attacked Len and Kaito. Hmm, I guess the purple-haired-kid, what's his named anyways?, doesn't have many fan girls. I can kind of see why- Well, that's mean of me. I'm so dreading the stage!

I walked onto the stage, escorted by a man in a tuxedo, who was announcing me. I took a sip of water provided in case, cleared my throat, and stood there for a second. I was nervous, oh so nervous. I wanted to disappear. I knew I couldn't, so I just stood there for a second, and turned to the man, almost as if I silently asked him where the background music was. He got the message, and I heard the instruments start. This was a song I had written with help after my first breakup, to ease the pain, and my mom played music for the instrumental along with me. By now, I couldn't turn away or back down in fear. I tried to do it without my voice wavering, so I thought for the shortest second.

I pretended to be in the shower. In my clothes. I wouldn't want to be in the shower in front of the Vocaloids! They were so famous! That would make me so upset, so I just closed my eyes and sung. My words came out softly, with growing courage. My voice sounded nice, so I played with it a bit, making it fit the beat and the lyrics. I hoped I wouldn't be embarrassing myself.

"_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Just be Friends_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends…"_

I opened my eyes and realized where I was. I forgot for a moment, but it hit me. I'd done it, sung the very best I could. I'd finished the song, and I heard claps from the audience, like they had done with every contestant, except for a few who were just psychopaths who attacked Kaito and Len. I heard a whispered voice, unable to place who it was-I was positive a Vocaloid had said it. Their voice said _"I think I know who the winner is."_

_

* * *

_**Pfft, that was shorter here. Sorry, It's not that good, is it? Dx**

**I'll reply to all reviews! (if I get any)**

**Uhm, so, bye.**


	2. Len's Puberty and a Wandering Mind

**Well, hello, welcome to chapter 2. Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

GAKUPO POV

I sat in my room, adding up the scores, since the other Vocaloids apparently had work to do in the recording room. I shifted through Len's papers, noticing he actually did review Tei's kiss… I shook my head, and threw it into my shredder. I did not want to read that. I turned around, wondering why it wouldn't shred, when I noticed… A leek? Why was there a leek in my shredder? That didn't make sense, so I just turned away, disturbed. I tried reading, but I wondered instead why Miku would be in my room. She doesn't like me in that way. Maybe Kaito still thinks I'm a girl and sent Miku to try and find dresses or something?

I shook my head, trying to focus. I stared at a paper for Teto, from Rin's point of view. I prepared myself, knowing how Rin acts.

Teto Kasane - Rin Kagamine

That girl was creepy. I'm sorry, but like, how much hair gel does she wear to make her pigtails like that? It's scary. And they bounce as if they weren't glued in place like I expect. Well, her voice was okay, but robotic, like a yukkuri or something. She's not from Touhou… Well, I wonder why she even sings like that. Her outfit looked like she came from a military school or something, and added ribbons. And the lyrics, oh, what goes through her head? She believes she's a 31-year-old chimera? Hah, that's about as likely to happen as Len hitting puberty. Well, overall, 6/10, since she… Ugh, I just don't like the creeper. Even though her voice was decent… OH NEVERMIND. I GIVE UP ON THIS REVIEW.

My eyes scanned Rin's words. "Len hitting puberty." Nice. That'd go over so well with Len. _When Len comes back from recording, I'm going to show him this._ I put it in the Teto stack. Six a stack… All six for Teto were in the pile. I shuffled them. Neru, Haku, Haku, Neru, Ooka, Ritsu, Ooka… By now I just glanced at each piece of paper and was able to sort it. I sorted so many piles, by now I hardly felt like paying attention. I threw a bunch of them in the shredder once I found out they had low ratings, to make it easier for me. I was down to a few entries… The last few people remaining were a guy who looks like a girl, named Ritsu, the girl who believes she is a chimera, Teto, the crazy woman who tries out every year and uses her money to try to get in, Neru and the pinkette who sung like an angel, Luka.

_Luka…_ I remembered her the most. Not even because she was the last one to perform for us, her voice stood out. _I have to stop going off track! _I thought, knowing that going off track would just make this job longer than it already is.

I printed out labels for the few remaining people, using that to make my work even less… I sorted them in order. I couldn't help but let a grin creep its way onto my face, seeing the scores.

Neru- 47/60

Ritsu- 49/60

Teto- 51/60

Luka- 59/60

I crossed the two people named Neru and Ritsu off the list. Teto and Luka would be contacted, and we would tell them to come here to the studio on Saturday. Then they would sing a duet with a Vocaloid chosen after a solo. I could probably sit out the duet part and catch up on my sleep, since I'd never been picked to do a duet, not in my four times trying the contest. Those four times, nobody had been picked, nobody singing well enough.

Looking it over, I went to the application sheets. I read over their phone numbers and emails, and wrote Luka's in my address book. Why? I had a feeling she would be the one to win. I wondered about Luka for a moment. She looked nice enough to be a star, if she put on some nice clothes and sung a bit louder, she would be great. I felt potential in this girl, and I had some other feelings about her, some I didn't feel at the time…

LUKA POV

I sat in my living room, lying on the couch, with an open magazine on my lap. My eyes tried to read, but I couldn't. I had the first page open for about ten minutes, but my mind refused to stay put. It kept wandering. I was wondering about the situation with becoming a Vocaloid. I'd been wondering all day, since I had come home. My head tried to keep shaking out the thoughts, but all I got was hair in my eyes and more thoughts. I turned on my computer, hoping that could get my mind off of everything. I had some emails in my inbox. Spam for buying ponies, my subscription to a magazine's expiration, and one more that caught my eye. I didn't recognize the email address, but then remembering the Vocaloids, knew who it was. It was one of them, and that Vocaloid had emailed me. I clicked on it, after opening my AntiVirus software - just in case. It didn't contain a virus. It contained something I'd been hoping, no, desperately pleading to see.

_To _

_From _

_Subject: Vocaloid Competition_

_Uhm, hello. This is Kamui Gakupo, in the place of all of the Vocaloids and master, to inform you that you are one of the top two contestants in the competition regarding becoming a Vocaloid. Well, hopefully you're free Saturday, and have no dates or anything. The competition against the other finalist will be happening on Saturday, at 10 am. If you'd like, just reply and I can provide you food, since they have no intentions on caring about whether you starve or not. Tell me what you would like for lunch, dinner, and a snack, okay? You'll be staying until 7 pm. I don't know why so long, but when I came, it was to come up with an outfit, make it or buy pieces, then find a perfect song for you, and another one to sing with a partner. I'll be seeing you Saturday, hopefully._

My head felt like it was spinning. I made it. I really made it. Luka Megurine, teased in high school for so many things, bullied and hated, made it. I couldn't believe my eyes. I starred the message as important, and thought of what to reply. _Maybe if I become a Vocaloid, I can register for an email at vocaloidmail! That would be cool, and I'm sure my best friend, Gumi, will envy me._

First I clicked the 'compose mail' button. Then I wrote to Gumi.

_To _

_From _

_Subject: YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME_

_Guess what Gumi? You won't believe me. Of course, why would you? It's such an awesome thing, I could hardly believe it myself. I HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED FOR THE TOP TWO IN VOCALOID COMPETITION! *Insert my ear-piercing-squeals here*_

_BUY TICKETS NOW. You better be there!_

Sent. I knew my best friend since elementary school would care and be happy. Then I went back to the email I had received from that Vocaloid. Gakupo, yeah. That's his name.

_To _

_From _

_Subject: Re: Vocaloid Competition_

_You're serious? Not joking me! I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now. Saturday... I'm free then, and I'm glad! Food… Can I have sushi and tuna or something like that? And for a snack… Just some cookies and water. I don't want to ask too much for you. I can't wait to come and see the outfit they'll design for me. Hopefully it looks nice!_

_Thank you for the email!_

I clicked send, content with what I wrote. I didn't want to look stupid in front of a real Vocaloid. The only thing left on my mind at that point was Saturday, and the events that I hoped would go over well…

* * *

**Sorry, another short chapter Dx**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**FadingStarsLossOfWorld: I didn't notice. I'll look out for that in the future. Thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**Kishes: Sorry about that, I have a habit of going too fast or too slow. Usually I'm good at grammar, but not when writing because I hate going over it. Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter then! ^^**


	3. Watering Eyes

**Yay! A few reviews~ Makes me happy ^^**

**Should I put a disclaimer? Lol. If I owned Vocaloid, these wouldn't be fan fictions, they'd be real. And Gakupo would have a million songs and appends. XD**

**Well, enjoy for now. This is a short filler, since I'm too lazy right now to do a full one.-**

LUKA POV

I walked up to the stadium where I'd be performing. I was scared, and Gumi knew it. She kept poking me and shaking me, telling me to calm down. Of course, I'd already zoned out so just faintly noticed what she was doing. _Maybe I'm not pretty enough. Maybe I should take my hair out of this braided bun. Maybe the Vocaloids won't like me. Maybe the other person will be better than me. Maybe I'll mess up and end up on a funny video show. Maybe I'll-_

"Luka… You'll be fine. None of those things will happen." Gumi said.

My jaw dropped open, noticing I'd not only thought the thoughts, but unconsciously spoke them aloud for Gumi to hear!

I tried to smile to hold in my breakfast as I noticed the stadium. Right in front of my eyes. It didn't look so large last time. It seemed to have a dark aura. Or maybe that was just because it was supposed to rain later today, and the sky was filled with black clouds…

Gumi shook me hard. I snapped out of my trail of thoughts. She stared at me reassuringly. Then, she said something that killed me. "Did you remember to bring your admission ticket?"

My eyes opened wide. Admission ticket? We need one of those? Oh shoot, I am going to die now. Either I can be late or I can't come… Oh, I hope they have a list and photos of who is entering the contest, otherwise…

Gumi noticed how she distressed me. She shrugged, as if to say, "I bet you don't need one anyways."

I sighed. Gumi knew how to calm me down, that was for sure. Finally we got up to the gate. Gumi showed her ticket, and entered, but stayed on the other side of the gate, standing, waiting for me. I told the guard how I forgot my ticket, but I was actually one of the contestants.

"You? A contestant? Sure. I get that excuse all the time. You can stand here and wait until I believe you, or go home, hun." The guard said.

Go home…? My house is an hour away walking distance! I couldn't possibly go home and come back to get my ticket! I stood there in shock, hoping for something… Anything! Anything that could let me in, brighten up my day, anything. Gumi stared in shock, trying to exit the gate and comfort me, but the guard shot her a look as if she'd be trying something funny.

"C-could I buy a ticket to enter right now then?" I asked, thinking of what would probably be my only option.

"Buy a ticket?" He laughed hysterically, like it was a hilarious joke, and the best one he'd heard all year at that. "They just sold out yesterday. We have so many seats, but I'm afraid all of them are taken, along with the paper."

As the words came from his mouth, the situation hit me. I was alone, in front of Vocaloid Stadium, without a ticket. It was going to rain, and I had no way of entry or even a pass to show I was a contestant. I didn't even bring my netbook to show him the email from Vocaloid! I felt so lost, so hopeless, and so confused. But mostly, I was upset. I could not believe I forgot to print out the letter to show the man. My eyes watered, and I wanted to cry on the spot.

**Oh noes! What shall Luka do! Find out next chapter.**

**To-Lazy-To-Log-In: Hah, I'm too lazy to log in at times too. But I have to, so that I can enter chapters~ Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like the story so far :3**

**FadingStarsLossOfWorld: I already reviewed to answer you early, but just in case you don't check, copy-pasted:**

**Yeah, I did that, except a problem. The processor thought it was a real email, and then it decided to make it click-able, which didn't export correctly. How magic, right? Ehehe. So I edited to try and undo that. **


	4. Two Hugs

**Thank you for the reviews~ Another chapter. I have more inspiration this time. :3**

*** This just is because they're humans, so pretend the box art for the program is like a CD cover. That's their 'official outfit'.**

Luka's eyes were watering. A drip ran down her cheek. She exchanged a glance with Gumi, but Gumi was gone. She'd probably been dragged in by someone. Luka felt hopeless. She just wished she could get in, wished she was smart enough to have remembered to print out a screenshot or anything. She looked up at the guard hopelessly, thanking herself for not wearing any mascara.

GAKUPO POV

My eyes opened, and I was in shock seeing the time. Shoot, I was late… I quickly jumped out of bed and into the closet. I pulled out my 'official outfit', the outfit that they had shown on the CD covers for our songs.*

I quickly ran my hair under water, since it had gotten tangled, and then combed it out. I squeezed out the water, and quickly tied it. I had no time to shower, it was already 9:30. I changed out of my pajamas - a white tee shirt and a random pair of pants found in my drawer - and into the 'official outfit'.

I picked up a small bag, and then rushed out as quickly as possible. I jumped onto my bike and wheeled out. I stopped at a deli and looked at a list. _What Luka wants… _I showed the deli man the list, indicating he had to be fast. As I watched him rush around, I looked at the clock on the wall. 9:40. I took it, dropped a 50 on his counter, and ran out as the man smiled happily for his large tip. I jumped on the bike and quickly biked, my hair whipping me in the back each time I stopped to rest for a second.

I arrived in front of the Stadium. Unlike the other Vocaloids, I had no intention on actually living together. I got off my bike, chained it to a pole, then walked up to the ticket counter, to see Luka crying. "Luka…?" I asked. She saw me, and jumped up and hugged me. I looked at the guy, quickly telling him, "She's with me," I showed him my Vocaloid ID thingy that Miku gave me after she welcome me by crushing the air out of my lungs, otherwise known as a glomp. He motioned to the gates and let me in. I looked to Luka, who unlatched herself from me, and walked with me, smiling.

Her face shone, and she tugged on my sleeve to get my attention. "Thank you!" She beamed. I smiled gently, trying not to blush. She looked so… cute? I'm not sure how to describe her face at that moment. We walked in, side by side, as she hugged up to me. I guess that was her way of saying thank you. I didn't want to push her away, because I still saw a few remnants of the tears on her eyes.

I'm not sure how to describe the moment, but I just wish it had lasted longer, to tell the truth. She quickly rushed into the dressing room. I then remembered her snacks, but didn't want to come in on her getting dressed. I walked into my private dressing room - which I never dressed in - and sat in the chair. I just sat there, waiting for someone to bang on the door furiously for being late again.

LUKA POV

I was just so happy. I couldn't believe it. Some Vocaloids had passed by me while I sat there with watering eyes, and I clung to them, but they acted as if they'd never even seen me. It was horrible. I was glad to finally be in the dressing room now. They started sketching me, except only my face and hair, then a body, like one of those pixel dolls that people draw on. They made some copies, and each person starting drawing clothing on the copies, zooming in on some details, like earrings, and describing them. I just looked in the mirror, thankfully. I was thankful for Gakupo/ I was thankful for having being able to try out. I was thankful for being in this room right now.

I wanted to list more, but the ladies interrupted me. One of them shoved a design in my face. It was a short dress, apparently blue. It had short sleeves, and then bracelets on my upper arms and wrists. There were thigh high boots in a black color with a blue flowered design, with high heels, the heels colored in blue. I stared at it strangely, and motioned her away.

Another woman came up to me, showing another design. It had a long sleeved shirt with the shoulders exposed, and then a tank underneath. The shirt was a light red, almost pinkish, and the undershirt was black. There was a short burgundy skirt with a large orange belt for my bottoms, and a pair of sneakers. For a moment I wanted to know what went on in these peoples' minds. They had such strange, strange designs. I wanted the people who had designed GOOD outfits.

I got up, grabbed a piece of paper, and they stared at me like I was a design stranger than the ones being shown to me. I walked out of the dressing room, and through the hallway. I spotted a door, and knocked on it. I looked at the shiny plaque on it, which read 初音ミク (_MIKU HATSUNE). _She answered, and hugged me. I wanted to tell her not to, but she screamed out happily, as if I was her childhood friend and she'd just reunited with me or something. She finally let go, and I took a large gulp of air.

"LUKA!"The girl screeched loudly, her pigtails waving. "I'm glad you made it! You wanted to see me?"

I nodded, a bit warily. I didn't want to be attacked again. I noticed that she was wearing her 'official outfit', and then I popped my question. "Who designed your outfit?" I inquired.

She looked at me. "A guy named… Kei. Yeah, I think that was his name." She replied, smiling, but looking a bit confused. I smiled back at her, and hugged her, thinking it was like a ritual or something. She smiled, and waved me off as I went down the hallway again. I read over the plaques on each door, looking for another one. Once I found it, I knocked in a similar fashion as I had done a few seconds ago.

GAKUPO POV

I opened the door. "Luka?" I asked, confused. "Why aren't you in your dressing room?" She was holding a piece of paper, and her facial expression shown she had just been hugged by Miku. I cocked my head, but let her come in. She put down the paper, which had the skeleton drawn in a similar way to mine. "The skeleton…? Why do you-"

Luka cut me off. "Why do the designers have such horrible ideas? I want to try and design something, and I think you'd know something that would look nice on me, since you're a guy. I would try Kaito, except, uhm, the Haägen Dazs… And Len, well-" I shushed her, knowing where that would be leading.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can find something suitable." I told her. She seemed content with me even trying. She took out a spork from what seemed like midair, then took off the top to reveal a pencil. She handed it to me. "What would look nice on me?" She asked.

I was unsure, but I thought of maybe a skirt and short sleeved shirt. I told her, and she stole the pencil from me and started drawing. She had a slit skirt and a short sleeved shirt with a golden stitching or something where a zipper would normally be. "It's good so far, but it needs more!" She exclaimed.

I stared at her. "Well, a belt would add something… Or maybe two? That would be original." I suggested. She took this, and drew them on, and made a design that looked like checkered, except using triangles instead of squares. "That looks nice so far." I replied.

She smiled, but seemed like she wanted even more. She seemed to remember something, and drew on thick upper arm bracelets, and a… arm warmer techno thingy which I didn't know what it was on her right arm, and added something that looked like a programming device on it. She had quite an imagination, that was for sure. She got another idea, and drew on thigh highs and boots.

I took the pencil and drew something on her shirt, it looked like a pipe thing and a gem. I think it looked nice. "What about headphones?" I asked. She cocked her head, looking for an idea somewhere, and drew a headband with a square.

"What to put on it, what…" she muttered, lost. She drew unconsciously, not even looking at the paper. The headband part had a design similar to her belts, and drew on a shiny-looking object on the side of the headphone. She drew and arrow, and did a close-up on the side of the paper. She added every detail, then stared at her masterpiece. "Thank you!" She said, and hugged me. The girl looked at me, as if studying me for a second, smiled, then walked out, probably to show the design to get it stitched and ready to wear on stage.

**I couldn't wait, okai? :v**

**Arya: Your name is too long. Shorten it :V**

**I know this stuff, I'm just a lazy bum. Lol.**

**Kishes: Psychic nub :V At least the music is good. PS I actually like Gumi, that's why I didn't murder her. **


	5. Hitting Sue

**Next chapter! I spew this stuff out. Eventually I'm gonna be dry, rofl.**

**(insert disclaimer here)**

**PS I want Luka to do her duet with Gakupo (gasp, a spoiler)**

**Should they sing Magnet, GGRKS, or Dreaming Little Bird? Help pl0x**

LUKA POV

I whistled, contentedly walking from Gakupo's room. I was thankful for his help, and wanted to quickly bring the idea to life! I loved it, lovelovelove. Going into my room, the designers looked at me quite upset, and shoved more monstrosities they called fashion in my face. I shoved them away and told them I'd already picked a design. Each woman's face lit up, as if they were each positive it was them. "I designed it with a friend." I held up the design, and one woman snorted disapprovingly. I glared at her. Another woman with a nametag of Sue took it. Sue stared at it like goop. I cocked my head.

"So? Do you like it, or what?" I said, knowing they would be upset just because I didn't like their designs. Sue shook her head. "Darling, darling, darling, YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST FREAKING THING ABOUT FASHION." She snapped at me. I was taken aback. The rudeness of these people! How disrespectful. That made me want to retaliate, but I kept my calm.

"Well someone's optimistic." I replied, with a smile to have it less sarcastic. Sue seemed quite pissed. I didn't mind. "I like my design, now why can't I wear it? Are you maybe," I paused to add effect, and enjoy their faces. "jealous?" I finished.

One woman sighed, another cursed under her breath, one more said, "Haters gonna hate!"

I smiled sweetly, to see Sue rip the paper in half. I could not believe that woman. I was angry, oh so angry. I liked the design, I liked how I had it made for myself with the help of Gakupo, and I liked, something I just now realized, that _she_ didn't make it, especially not any of those other… Those… I couldn't bring myself to curse and let them be satisfied. Instead, I did something that I knew they wouldn't expect. I jumped on her, screaming, and pounded her with my fists.

GAKUPO POV

My eyes widened hearing screams. I know none of the other Vocaloids would notice them or care, since there usually were fangirl or fanboy screams from being dragged out, but this scream belonged to Luka. I jumped up, and walked, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I barged into Luka's room her find her beating up some designer. She looked at me from the top of the woman and removed one of her fists from the woman's face to wave.

"Luka, get off of the idiot." I said, instructing her as if she was a pet puppy. She got up, but still smiled. The woman's eye was twitching, and it looked almost as if she was foaming at the mouth. Luka tilted her head. "What's wrong, Gakupo?" She asked, as if she didn't notice what she had done wrong. I shook my head and led her to my room. She sat on a chair across from me, and I lectured her on not to hit people, no matter how stupid they are.

**Kishes: I'm strange like that. XD**

**Ahh, I just noticed how seriously short this is. Heh.**


	6. Nightmare Hair

**Ehh, haven't updated for a bit… I got lazy, lol**

**Mm, guess I'll write something to 'tie you over'**

**Stupid Midterms making me have to study. No time for writing. Dx**

LUKA POV

I listened to Gakupo's lecture, and it was boring. What did he think I was, 5? Well, anyways, while he blabbed and blabbed, I was taping the design together, except it took so long since I wanted it PERFECT. I also wanted to sanitize it to get stupid designer lady off of it, but I didn't want to smear it. Finally, he finished. Gakupo kept a short silence, then finally said one last thing to add to his lecture.

"Do you understand?" That was the ending? Wow, what a fail. Even still, I nodded to make it seem like I listened, but he could obviously see through my expression of boredom. Shaking his head, he got up, and motioned for me to get up once he noticed I finished taping. I did as he said, and protectively held the paper, swiveling my head sometimes to make sure nobody tried to take it. We went up to the head designer, the one making the clothes. She took anything, because she knew she'd get paid if they were satisfied. I held out the paper. She made a face, fingered the tape, and nodded.

"Name?" She asked, looking horribly bored.

"Megurine Luka." I told her, doing something that I hoped was a curtsey, but just ended in me falling on my rear. She grinned, amused by this stupid antic, and wrote my name in messy hiragana on the top. I got up, dusting off my jeans, and started walking away. I stopped, hearing another person go through the same routine. This girl.. Her name was Teto, I remembered. She held out a design, and smiled. The woman made a confused face, then pointed out that Teto was already wearing it. Teto looked at her clothes and giggled, realizing it. The woman shook her head, probably wondering why she was stuck with such a job. She hopped off the table and went to what I'd imagine as a sewing room or something. I hoped she would make my clothes before doing any mending or other projects that she probably was in the middle of.

After this, I walked back down the hall into my room, and bid Gakupo goodbye, at least for a little while. I quickly closed the door after making a few designers leave, then went into the shower they'd added. It had another door, other than the one in my room, but I didn't notice it at the time. I locked the door that I came from, and got into the shower. I started rinsing off, and looked for the soap. I didn't find any, so I just started finishing up, when the door opened. I screamed hysterically, when someone returned my screams.

"SHUSH! I'm not murdering you or anything!" The familiar voice of Miku Hatsune said. I calmed down, but hissed at her to leave. "I just wanted to give you some soap, and my conditioner. You really need it, your hair… Nightmares." She stuck her hand in, poking me in the stomach with the soap. I took it, and screeched at her to get the heck out. After I caught my breath, I finished up, using the conditioner to wash my "nightmare" hair. Finally, I turned off the water, squeezed the water out of my hair, then got into a bathrobe after slipping on undergarments, just in case. Someone knocked on my door, and I figured it was the designer informing me on my outfit's status. I opened it, yawning, so my eyes were closed. I opened my eyes to feel my face grow hot.

"G-Gakupo? Why are you?" I held my bathrobe closed tightly with my hands, since I was so embarrassed. He seemed to have the same feeling, and replied with something really quick that I could hardly hear. I deciphered it to be something like 'I'll tell you later, sorry, bye!'

**Awkward moment there, eh~? So, hope this is good to make you guys content for now!**

**FSLOW - I'm not writing your name anymore, lol. You better change you name. Oh, stop commenting on my grammar. Pfft, I'll figure it out eventually.**

**Darisu-chan- Thank you~ I'll add in your vote**

**Kishes- Yeah, I noticed that too so I wanted to change it. I don't want complete dere-dere kawaii Lolita Luka. Adding vote**

**A- Thanks for your feedback!**

**Please vote from these songs if you review:**

**Romeo and Cinderella**

**GGRKS**

**Magnet**

**Rhapsody of Loup-Garous **

**Dreaming Little Bird**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if they do keep getting shorter!**


	7. Dress Up Time!

**Can someone count the votes for me? D:**

**ASDFGHAHAHZHKSDFD!%! **

**Excuse me. STUPID MIDTERMS AND TESTS AND PROJECTS GRAAA**

**Makes my hair look like a nightmare from ripping it in frustration**

**/shot for horrible joke referring to titles in story**

LUKA POV

I'm unsure of what I felt at that moment. Shocked? Horrified? Confused? It didn't make sense, but all I did know is how I desperately hoped that Gakupo hadn't seen anything, or else I'd be mortified. I knew my face was red, so I splashed a bit of cool water on it in hopes of cooling down, in two ways. I took off the robe and got on my underwear. I started looking for an outfit, but I realized I had nothing to put on, since I'd only brought one thing. My face grew red once again as I scoured the room for the bathrobe.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" I screamed, probably alarming someone. I picked up a small blanket and tied it around me, pinning it with one of the barrettes I'd oh-so conveniently found in my hair. I slipped on slippers and ran as fast as possible down the hall, hitting anyone I saw to make sure they wouldn't see me. I stopped at the first room I saw, walking in with a sigh. It was Meiko's. I saw the woman leaning over a couch drooling, and tried to ignore her. I looked through her drawers and slipped on a skirt that fit on me only because of my hips, and took a hoodie. I looked like a fire truck because of Meiko's red obsession or whatever, but it was better than being naked. As she started gurgling, I knew it would be the perfect time to get the heck out of there.

I walked down the hall while holding onto the skirt to make sure it didn't fall down. I wasn't as old as her, and I was also a size smaller so the skirt which I though fit perfectly was quite loose. My hands were a bit sweaty and I was starting to lose my grip when I tripped over something. Something quite large. I looked up, fearing who it would be with my luck so far.

Great. My luck just got even worse than it already was. WHY DID GAKUPO HAVE TO MAGICALLY APPEAR SO MUCH?

My face added to my beautiful fire truck outfit, except in a darker shade. I think he couldn't tell it was me until he saw my face and hair. He seemed like he wanted to excuse himself even though he'd already done that multiple times. I wondered why his face was red too, until I saw him look away, blushing even more. A guy blushing made me want to laugh, but I was too embarrassed to after I realized why he looked away. I pulled up the skirt I found out had fallen down, wishing I had actually brought clothes. I stood up, holding the skirt up, and apologized. I was suddenly lifted off of my feet - literally. He carried me into Miku's room, and Miku seemed quite confused as to what was going on, but shook it off. He gently placed me on the floor, a sitting position to make sure the large skirt didn't fall off again. Gakupo bowed to Miku as if indicating what she should do with me, and rushed from the room. I imagined his face to be like my clothes or a tuna or even both.

Miku looked down at me, as if she was scolding me. She rummaged through her dressing room rack, and picked out a small skirt of hers a size too big, but exactly my size. I changed into it after forcing Miku to look away, and I was quite annoyed at how it hardly came up to the middle of my thighs. She smiled, handing me a shirt that wasn't a baggy hoodie, and I put it on. It was a plain white sleeveless shirt, like the grey ones with ties she always wore. I looked like Miku in her PoPiPo video, but I didn't let her know. I instead thanked her and left, going into Gakupo's room, for multiple reasons.

"Gakupo! Where are you?" I called into his room, only hearing some beeping noises and whispers, not all his voice. Once I spoke, the whispers stopped. I walked further into the small area to see Kaito and Gakupo both on some gaming console. They were probably the whispers, and I was confused, not imaging Gakupo to be someone that would be playing video games. Even though I couldn't believe it, I saw it, which made me have to believe it. Kaito started giggling as Gakupo blushed a bit, but not as much as before. Kaito whistled, and I wanted to smack him and tell him to go look at Meiko or Miku, even Rin. Gakupo turned around, taking pause off and pretty much killing Kaito, before Kaito screeched about Gakupo being unfair and started fighting back. I just stared, and backed out of the room, thinking this was a bad time.

I was upset, I guess. I really wanted to talk to Gakupo and find out what he wanted to tell me when he barged in on m- my thoughts weren't leading anywhere good, so I decided to stop them right in their tracks. I walked back to my room a bit dejectedly, slumping onto the couch. My legs would be in the air if there wasn't an armrest. I didn't care what I looked like right now or if anything was showing, I just turned on the TV and watched a program. It just so happened to be about Vocaloid, and they were currently interviewing Rin and Len. They talked about how excited they were to see us two sing, but that they had surprises.

"It won't be like last year! Really, guys, it won't! It'll be really cool because we'll have some things that we'll need help from the audience from!" As Rin spoke, I heard cheers coming from the crowd. Len started talking about things I wasn't exactly listening to, but I heard something like "dress-up" and "prizes" or whatever. I looked at the screen again hearing this, but they had switched back to the main gate, talking to people entering the stadium.

I was bored so I started channel-surfing. Vocaloid Auditions… Vocaloid… Vocaloid this, Vocaloid that. Only the cooking channel and the animal channel didn't feature the current events going on in the Vocaloid stadium. I wanted to get my mind off of it, and I knew talking to any of the Vocaloids wouldn't help. I got up, an idea fresh in my mind, and ran out into the stadium.

X x X

"Gumi? Guumi!" I called out, looking for my friend. Photographers started screaming, rushed to me, and took pictures while people tried to get my autograph or an interview with me. I pushed them away, saying no each time as I made my way over to the green-haired girl.

"Luka, what the heck are you wearing?" Gumi commented, poking my skirt like a disease.

"I had to take a shower and I had no other clothes, don't blame me." I retaliated defensively. She held up her hands, as if surrendering, and giggled a bit.

"Silly little Luka. Wait, how'd you get in?" She demanded as soon as she realized the question she wanted to know.

"Uhh, well…" I wasn't sure if she'd tease me if I told her about Gakupo, so I just replied, "One of the Vocaloids saw me and let me in."

"Really? Which one?" She asked, pressing me where I didn't want to be pressed. Her face disturbed me now, and I wondered if she was spazzing or something. "Ooohoo, it was a guy wasn't it? Little Len-kun the shota perhaps? Or Mr. Handsome Ice-Cream lover Kaito?" Her grin was even stranger and I backed up into a strange guy who was staring at…. Well, by now I didn't want to know. I glared at him and he ran away screaming, in fear and that he got to touch my skirt. I rolled my eyes, and then did the same thing to Gumi. She seemed to know it was a guy, so started poking me in the stomach as she always did when I liked a guy. I started laughing a bit, and she joined.

We talked for a while until Miku came over and beckoned me back into the changing rooms, slapping any fan who came near her. She seemed to know karate, and I thought that was a good thing, considering all of her creepy obsessive fan boys, and a few fan girls here and there. She brought me into the tailoring room, and suddenly a lady ran up to me and put a measuring tape around my bust. I blushed a bit, wanting to hit her or something, even though it was normal for getting clothes. She nodded, wrote something down, then continued onto my hips and waist. She nodded some more, wrote more, and then started doodling or something. I was a bit confused, but Miku seemed to act like it was nothing. Finally, the woman gave me a thumbs up and wrote on the computer.

She escorted me to a room which held all of the other Vocaloids. Miku was just looking at the ground, counting how many hairs were on it, Rin and Len were fighting, Kaito was holding Meiko while licking on an ice pop, Teto was bouncing up and down like a crazy chipmunk or something, and of course there was Gakupo, straight faced and doing nothing, just standing. His eyes were glazed or something, staring into nothingness. It was a bit creepy since he hadn't blinked for a while, but his eyes widened suddenly. He blinked a few times and shook his head, closing his eyes. I just looked around, wondering what we were doing. Nobody was dressed in their Vocaloid outfit, just things like a T-shirt and jeans for now, except Miku. She wore her normal skirt and a strange shirt that looked like it was ripped in pieces. I wasn't sure why, but I just looked up at some strange ladies talking to each other.

"Okaaaaaaaay then Vokaaaloidz an the wuns dishuning! Wellz, you 'loidzzz are gonna be dressin up in funneh clothings by votee, so yeaaaah." The woman chewed on gum and sounded all funny. She must've had a huge wad of the cud in her mouth. "And den we gunn be raffling wif youu, some peoples get to be takin' pikchas wit you gaaaiz if deyy wiin. Soo, yeaaaaaaaah." The woman was talking in such a strange manner I struggled to understand her. Rin and Len exchanged glances, as if there was something bad going to happen. And I found out that "dressin up in funneh clothings by votee," was a horrible, horrible thing.

**Yaaay my longest chapter so far! I think. Lolololo**

**Kishes: ^^ Thank youu**

**DeviiKitty: Thanks ^^**

**: I know, I love it too but there's a lack of good fanfics, so I decided to write one for myself.**

**Shioko: Well it's moar funn when dat happenz, ttly. Name changed, *throat clears* uhm, I mean, thanks for reviewing **

**Any: Yes, you MUST love Gakupo. Thank youu!**

**Black-legacy: I know right. And I like that song too. What's a doujin? Lololol, sorry, it's probably a manga of some sort. If so, just like mention it's retold or something, so I get a little credit. Have fun with it ^^**

**SoNoAnOu: Yoooo. BAHAHAHA to you too. I know, I can't write long things. Thank you crazy lady.**


	8. Gakupo's Waterbottle

**I'm just gonna reply to reviews up here right now, since I'm too lazy to wait a whole chapter. Trololol**

**Shioko: I wasn't thinking that, but now I am. You bad little girl. Don't give me bad thoughts.**

**Black-legacy: SHE HAS MAGICAL CLOTHES! :v **

**Actually, I have no clue. I just write barely looking at the other chapter, just continue from what I think I know… So, eh, bad mistake.**

**And if you do the doujin, YOU BETTER SCAN IT OR TAKE A PICTURE AND SHOW ME. **

**Marshmallow Dinosaurs: Yes, GakuLuka is the best pairing ever. I will keep updating (until I'm done, lol). I love your name, by the way.**

**Wow, one of my shortest chapters... Sorry**

Each Vocaloid was dragged away by someone, and only Teto and I were left.

"W-where'd they go?" I asked, a bit confused. "That was sudden, and kinda creepy."

The woman shook her head. "Time to get dressed!" Her friend yelled. She ran over to me, taking off my clothes and putting the ones that Gakupo and I had designed together.

"You guys are seriously creepy, hee!" Teto giggled. She seemed annoying, and not even that I was competitive, but I hoped she wouldn't win. She didn't seem like good Vocaloid material. But, thinking like that, would I be thinking too highly of myself?

Teto jumped up and down. "Strip me! Strip me!" I stared at her as if she were a 4-year-old. What was wrong with her? Didn't she have any sense or anything? The girl did have an okay voice, but her attitude…

The woman rolled her eyes, and did the same to Teto as she did with me. She took off her clothes and put on ones that looked almost exactly the same, except it was a darker grayish-green color with pink stripes instead of black with blue stripes. I personally thought the second looked better, and Teto… Well, I wasn't sure if she was agreeing or whatever, she always looked happy.

Anyways, we both wore our 'official' outfits, and were led backstage. They handed me a sheet of lyrics to a song I didn't know, and the same with my twin-drilled competitor. I was confused, reading over the words multiple times. I had no clue what this song was. They weren't letting me pick my own solo song, and instead gave me a song I didn't know?

"Each of you were given a song we're sure you don't know based on your voice. You were each recommended these songs by a Vocaloid. Megurine-san, Gakupo-san chose yours. Kasane-san, Miku-chan chose your song." The woman smiled at us. "We're doing this to see how well you'll be able to adapt to songs. If you mess up, don't worry, everyone has." She tried to reassure us, but she didn't help much.

I listened to Teto singing along off-key at first, but somewhat getting into the song, and tripped over the lyrics a few times. I'd give her a 8/10 if I were the judges.

I was then put on-stage, and my heart beat fast. The music started, and it was unfamiliar… I sung along, getting into it quickly. It was a great song, and it was easy. I was glad and relieved at what Gakupo had chosen. The audience clapped, and demanded another song.

I was taken backstage, and I heard a printer going back and forth. They handed me a sheet with quite an amount of lyrics, and I read them quickly before being pushed back on stage. The music was so fast, I struggled to keep up with it. I later learned the songs were called Cremation Melody and The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku, both the first Vocaloid's songs. The first one I did well on, the second one… Not so much. I was decent at it, and I bet anyone else would've passed out. The audience clapped, probably content with my singing. I was glad I'd pleased them, but I was sure out of breath. I looked backstage for a bottle of water, and I found one. I took off the cap, and took a sip out of it.

"Why are you drinking my water?"

That voice. Again.

Gakupo.

**Short chapter, sorry, Not many ideas but I wanted to write.**

**Read on to know about my life! Trolololo I wonder if anyone's reading this**

**I've been having surprise tests, then I got into a fight with my friend and we made up after doodling in each other's notebooks. In one of my classes, everyone's seats were switched. Now I'm sitting next to some boy with long hair, an easily annoyed girl (I always try not to laugh when long-hair boy steals her stuff and notebooks) and a kid who makes such irksome noises when the teachers leave. This was just today. How am I going to stand it for such a long time? Dx**


	9. An Outdoors MiniFridge

**Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it… Sorry, I've gotten so much schoolwork, then there's been midterms, and pop quizzes, and I'd list all my problems except I'd be going on for longer than the story has been so far. Eheh.**

I walked backstage, hoping I would be able to ask the director a question, but I was interrupted when I saw Luka, drinking. From my water bottle.

"Why are you drinking my water?" I asked her. I wasn't mad or anything, just hoping I didn't have a cold or something. Of course, anyone would be embarrassed about something, but her whole face was the same shade of pink as her hair when she turned to face me.

"G-Gakupo? I'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTODRINKYOURWATERIDIDN'TKNOWITWASYOURSDON'TKILLMEPLEASE!" She said, and it took me a few minutes to find out what she said. She spoke so quickly when she was flustered. I didn't see why she was like this, because I can't nor will I ever be able to completely understand girls. She bowed to me, and I chuckled, obviously confusing her. Luka was acting so cute, it was hard to suppress the laugh. She stared at me wide-eyed.

"Y-you're not mad?" She asked innocently. I held in my other laugh so I wouldn't scare her or anything.

"Why would I be mad?" Luka stared at me as if I was crazy, like I was supposed to be mad. By now, if I hadn't learned to keep a poker face, I would've been rolling on the floor laughing. She was so funny, even though she meant it seriously. I smiled at her. "It's okay, Luka. I don't care." Luka was relieved, but I still saw the bit of doubt on her face. "Really, Luka."

"O-okay…" She said, giving in. I saw something, probably a dirty thought, dance through her mind. I could tell from the way she looked away, blushing slightly. Even though it probably was none of my business, I wondered what made her turn away, what kind of thought could trigger that…

I looked around, searching the walls until my eyes found a clock.

_1:00_

"Well, I hope you do a good performance, Luka. I'll be going now." I told her, heading off to be stopped by her tapping on my shoulder.

"Going? Where? Why?" She asked me, staring up with her turquoise eyes. I saw the curiosity in her eyes, and I didn't know how she would react.

"Well, it's time for the duets, so that's why I'm leaving." I replied simply.

"Why would you leave for the duets? What if someone wants to do a duet with you?" Luka kept prying deeper, and I wanted to resist her.

"Nobody does want to do a duet with me, they never have. I'm not even going to waste my time to stay this year. That, and I don't want to play dress-up…" I told her, truth in my words. I left it at that, and just walked away. I could've sworn I heard something, remotely like a whimper, but shrugged it off as me hallucinating noises.

LUKA POV

"G-Gakupo? I'MSOSORRYIDIDN'TMEANTODRINKYOURWATERIDIDN'TKNOWITWASYOURSDON'TKILLMEPLEASE!" I shouted out, hearing his voice make its way into my ears and pierce my brain. Or something of the sort, at least.

He started laughing. Was he laughing at me? How rude! But why would he laugh at me? I mean, there wasn't anything funny, ha-ha funny at least, going on… I was confused, and apparently he could tell. "Y-you're not mad?" I asked him innocently, and I saw him stifle another giggle or something. He didn't _seem_ mad, so I guess the question was kind of stupid.

"Why would I be mad?" You would be mad because I drank your water, that's why! "It's okay Luka, I don't care." I felt a little better, but his voice… To me, it sounded like it was holding back something. "Really, Luka." I just gave up and let out a small, contented sigh.

"O-okay…" I muttered, blushing as a thought, oh-so-strange, came into my head. _If his mouth was on the bottle, and your mouth was on the bottle, isn't that somehow a kiss? _My face probably became Meiko's clothing-colored, so I looked away.

"Well, I hope you do a good performance, Luka. I'll be going now." I heard Gakupo interrupt my disturbing thoughts with.

"Going? Where? Why?" I asked, not caring to put my thoughts into a complete sentence or so.

"Well, it's time for the duets, so that's why I'm leaving."

"Why would you leave for the duets? What if someone wants to do a duet with you?" I wanted to know what was wrong with him! I didn't want him to go!

"Nobody does want to do a duet with me, they never have. I'm not even going to waste my time to stay this year. That, and I don't want to play dress-up…" I could tell there was truth in his words, and I tried to dig for hidden meaning as he left. I let out a small whimper of despair, felt my face grow hot, and my eyes started to tear again. I didn't know why I felt so concerned about him, I hardly felt concerned for anyone but myself or Gumi, not some stranger I'd just met, but I wanted him to stay. I didn't know who I wanted to do a duet with, but I now knew that I wanted to do it with him. I had to stop him! I didn't know where he was going though, so I started devising a plan in my head, while walking to the hall with dressing rooms.

I found his door, knocked on it, then entered after hearing nothing. I looked around. No Gakupo, just Len lying on his couch holding one of Kaito's Haagen Dazs bars. I shook the strange image out from my mind, and exited. I looked in every dressing room. In Miku's room, it was the diva singing into a brush off key with her hair in a hairstyle that resembled one of the failed contestants. I could tell she was mocking them. I closed that door, then looked in Kaito. I screamed and shut the door quickly after seeing Kaito wearing nothing but a scarf. I set my hand on Meiko's doorknob but quickly drew back when I felt it, freezing cold. I didn't want to know, so I just went to the next room. In Len's room there were banana peels, Kaito's scarves, boxers, tighty-whiteys with Len's name on them, a Santa hat on top of a computer, and a bra on top of his television. I wished I hadn't looked in there. I then went in Rin's room to be chased out by the girl. She was on a road-roller, and I wanted to stay alive for the competition.

I figured Gakupo had already left the building, and I was in despair as I walked into the small outdoor patch they'd shown us. Apparently, the Vocaloids sometimes needed fresh air and sunshine since they were always cooped up, so reserved a small place with a gazebo, a nicely trimmed lawn, a swingset with Rin and Len's graffiti all over it, and a garden. The contents of the garden didn't surprise me, seeing rice-probably to make rice-wine-, an orange tree, a banana tree, some eggplants, leek buds, and a mini-fridge. In the mini-fridge was some sake, tools to make sake, and ice cream. I sat in the gazebo on a stool, just looking around. It wasn't raining just yet, but it was thundering a bit. I saw a flash of lightning and jumped.

Finally, I saw something. A flash of purple hair, holding an umbrella and some bags, was walking out of the building. I hopped over the fence holding in the small patch of outdoors, pushed my skirt back down to not like perverts get any enjoyment, and chased after him. I was out of breath chasing him at the time it started to pour down. Hard.

**It's longer than I normally write. I hope. XD**

**Shi-shi: Mwahaha, I give you nicknames. And I won't. Actually, she didn't. Mwahaha. Again. … Really. The dirty thoughts are most unnecessary, Shishishishishi! Ahahaha I like ruining your name.**

**Sonata7209: Oh no! D:**

**Black-legacy: Yeah, you do that. Lol. Yay! I can't wait to see it, this is a great honor to me. I feel so special x3**


	10. The Crosswalk

**I really haven't updated for a while, so I'm going to try and finish this story, since I don't want to be mean. I hate it when people don't finish their stories, too… so, thanks for being with me so far! ^^;**

LUKA POV

I was startled by the sudden downpour, and let out a sad sigh. I was quite annoyed, after trying to catch him and receiving so much bad luck. I sat down for a second, feeling my bottom get wet by the seat. I was already quite wet, so I didn't mind. I was suddenly grateful for the rain. The tears falling down my cheeks were covered, but my red eyes probably weren't.

I caught my breath finally, and then looked in the direction Gakupo was walking. He'd stopped at a crosswalk for a moment, since there was a red hand, so I decided to try to chase him. The sign changed, and he'd started crossing the street.

"NO!" I called out, my moment of a small happiness finally being dampened. I reached the crosswalk and ran across it, and my eyes met the signal. A red stopping hand. I ran as fast as I could, but I don't think it was fast enough in my state. I saw the whoosh of a car go by in front of me, so I ran backwards while screaming, but it sounded more like a hissing since I'd already hurt my voice.

Turning to face the street again, I realized I should've just run, but I hadn't. There was a car coming, straight towards me. I didn't think of dying that day, I didn't expect it. Frozen in place, I was accepting my horrible end.

GAKUPO POV

I headed home, but then the rain came down. I quickly whipped out my umbrella, putting it over my head. It made a fwoosh-ing noise as it started being bent by the wind. I shrugged that off, glad for some protection. I was about to cross the street until I saw the stop signal. _Well, this is stupid… Waiting in the rain… _I stood there as the cars whizzed back and forth.

Finally, it turned, and I headed across the street.

"NO!" I stopped in place for a second. Who would scream like that, and why was the voice familiar? I contemplated it for a second, but then turned around and dropped my things at the sight of Luka in the middle of the road.

My legs weren't that fast normally, and in races I'd normally come in one of the last places, but this time I had motivation. I rushed into the street, not caring about what'd happen, and grabbed the frozen Luka, jumping across the rest of the crosswalk. I'd landed on the sidewalk, back down, making sure Luka didn't get hurt.

I ignored the searing pain in my back as I hugged Luka tightly.

"Gaku…po…" She whispered, probably not able to find the strength to speak any louder or more.

"It's okay, Luka…" I struggled my way up again, and carried Luka in a princess-style that made her blush. I wasn't sure why at first, but then I chuckled realizing it. It was embarrassing. And the way she smiled faintly, I knew I was probably a bit red-faced as well. I headed towards the building, walking with most of my strength drained.

But that was okay. I had my Luka, and nothing could change that.

**I'm stupid, excuse me for the bad chapter and realllllllllly long wait. Forgive me? Dx**

**Ryunosuke Ryusei: Thank you ^^; it's not that great**

**Sonata7209: Thanks :D**

**Shii-chan: I know, I'm hysterical. And yes, you may, cuz he's creeping me out too.**

**Takemori: True, he's bruised enough. Thanks ^^**

**Black-legacy: I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about it! I'm going to try and finish this soon, so please so continue!**


	11. Girl's Conditioner

**I'm reallllyyy sorry! I was having so much fun over the summer, then school and homework came again, and unexpected projects and… Uggh I feel horrible orz**

**I'll try to make this chapter long !**

LUKA POV

I looked up, seeing at first complete nothing, then the familiar outline of Gakupo's changing room, then Gakupo himself. I smiled faintly, not having the strength to attempt anything better. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was in heaven…

Wait. I'd gotten Gakupo and this stage outfit all wet. Hopefully he didn't mind, and hopefully it'd dry quickly.

"You're awake?" I heard him ask, his voice strange. I must've fainted or something, maybe that's why I didn't remember anything.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, struggling to form words. Was I that tired?

Suddenly, my cheek was red, and it hurt. A lot. I looked up, to see Gakupo's hand fly from my face, and him look angry. What the-? What was that for? He slapped me!

"Are you crazy? You almost got yourself killed, you're soaking wet, you probably are going to have a cold, and my things are in the middle of street now! That's why those crossing signs are there!" He snapped.

It was that bad? I acted on impulse, and I guess it was selfish, but… Maybe I did deserve that slap.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered, pulling me into a hug. I feebly wrapped my arms back around him, cleared my throat (which sounded more like I was choking), then replied, "I should say that…"

I realized something. This was all mushy and lovey, I was in Gakupo's lap, and we were hugging. It was nice… It should last forever. He finally let go, a bit red in his cheeks, and it was cute.

"Wait, what time is it?" He suddenly exclaimed, as he picked me up and set me on the couch gently. He walked over to a small box in the corner, took a phone out of it, and said, "You have to dry off quickly or get new clothes, we have to be there in 15 minutes!"

15 minutes? I got up, shakily, fell a bit, but Gakupo grabbed me and I used him like a cane as support. I finally gained my balance, and walked over to the wall, and leaned on it for a moment.

"I'll go to Miku, I know she has some things that don't resemble her outfit in a larger size in some giant closet thing. I can get you some nice clothes, okay?" Gakupo asked.

"Sure." I replied simply as he quickly walked from the room.

A few minutes later, Gakupo returned, holding another skirt and a top, with some golden arm warmers and thigh-highs, along with a strange Miku. She wore Gakupo's outfit, along with Kaito's scarf and was holding a banana.

"Hello Luka! I picked out something cute for you!" Miku squealed, completely oblivious to how peculiar her appearance was. Maybe this was the dress-up, to have them become completely humiliated by wearing strange clothes. I see why he didn't want to stay for that event.

Wait, if they already did that, how long have I been out? I didn't want to find out, instead took the clothes and nodded my head to Miku as a notion of thanks.

I waited a moment. They both stood there, waiting.

"Uhh, I need to change." Miku smiled at me, and Gakupo just looked at me. "Alone, possibly? And could I use your shower, Gakupo?" Miku nodded and walked out.

"Go right ahead." He replied. Gakupo strolled out of the room. Miku peeked in her in and yelled out, "I put in some undies that I didn't wear before! Don't worry, they're not frumpy, they have cute pink and black stripes on them!" She yelled out. My face flushed. Gakupo heard that, didn't he? Well. That was nice. Miku, don't you have any sense of embarrassment in you?

I hurried into his bathroom, ran some lukewarm water into a shallow bath, and quickly got out of the clothes that stuck to my skin at this point. That was kind of embarrassing… How did all of this happen? Did fate want to make my face be a default, red color? I imagine so, since it's doing so many creepy things to me… Stepping in, I dunked my head underwater, then came up quickly.

I grabbed a bottle of soap and giggled quickly, seeing that he had girl's conditioner and shampoo. Must be why his hair wasn't all tangled, and looked so soft and stuff. I washed the rain from my hair and body, then rinsed, and jumped from the bathtub, pulling the plug.

My hand looked for a towel blindly, since there was soap in my eyes, and I took a purple washcloth and wiped my eyes off. I found another purple towel, but this time quickly dried off, scrubbed my hair, and changed my clothes. I took his purple hairdryer and turned it on, using a comb to gently dry my hair off.

I hung up the towels, put my wet clothes on a hanger lying on the floor, then exited. It was only about five minutes wasted. I grabbed the door, let Gakupo enter, and then let him lead me to where I had to be, backstage. As Kaito walked off in a giant chicken suit, I was _really_ glad I was fainted during the dress-up portion.

"Now starting the duets!" An announcer said. Miku, who somehow changed already, walked on stage with Teto. She held a brush, and Teto held a leek. They started singing a song called "Drill Paean", and proceeded to sing about their hairstyles.

"By the way, Luka, who are you doing your duet with, and what song?" He asked curiously, but sounded a bit down.

"Well, I'll sing Dreaming Little Bird. It's a nice song, and I really liked it. I've memorized it." I replied simply, omitting some of the answer.

"I know it too, it's a nice song. But who are you singing it with? Kaito? Len?" He pressed.

"Kaito? Len? Are you serious? No! I'm singing with you."


	12. The Duets

**I forgot to reply to the reviews from chapter 10... So I'll do all them up here so I don't forget, okay?**

**Shadow Fox777: Thank you (:**

**Rikkautro Efaltia: Yep, finally! Well, if someone was about to get run over they're your first priority. He got angry about it anyways x3 You know now!**

**Shioko no Fukou: You are very welcome. He scares me sometimes. I'M SORRY. /not really :3**

**Karu-14: Thank you, I'll try to update more now!**

**Vegito53: Thanks! I like Ritsu, but I haven't read many fics with him lately. **

**Gerren: I know, it's such a beautiful song :')**

**Thejooky13: Thanks! I normally rush when writing chapters so they get a bit condensed, I'm sorry. I'll try to make them a bit longer.**

**FunnyBunny789: Thank you, and thanks for being understanding. I'm in an honors-y class and they give me so much homework it's horrible.**

**Browneyednezumi: Thank you very much! I also love Gakuluka stories, and I couldn't find enough, so I had to write my own to feel a bit better about the lack of stories (since at least I'm contributing). The song is really beautiful, isn't it? That's why I chose it (and I do believe it got a lot of votes.)**

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me for so long, even with my tentative update schedule!**

GAKUPO POV

I felt my face lightly become red and looked away. "I-Is that why you chased after me?" I asked, annoyed that I stuttered over my words.

"Yeah." Luka replied, taking a step so that she stood right next to me.

I didn't reply, just flinched as I heard Miku and Teto's song finally end.

"It's a nice song." I stated plainly to her. What should I say? I didn't feel exactly happy that she'd chosen me. It was some other feeling, one I didn't recognize. It wasn't exactly happy, not at all sad or nostalgic, not depressing… What was the name? I tried to quickly count through emotions, trying to find a reason for this. I finally found one. Was it a nice feeling? I could only classify it as-

"It is. Let's go!" Luka smiled at me sincerely, cutting off my train of thoughts. A cute, innocent smile. I was kind of… not anticipating singing, but I guess for her, for that smile, I would, right? Yeah. That sounds like a good reason. I returned the smile, faintly though.

Together we walked on stage, and I was surprised at the crowd's roaring. I saw Luka smile at a green-haired girl in the audience. I guess she'd found who had made her comfortable, since she didn't seem tense. Was she tense in the first place?

I adjusted my headphones so the speaker was in place, and someone handed Luka a microphone. The music started up, and we started to sing together.

I believe that we sung, at least. I zoned out for so long, engrossed in the music. It was probably a miracle, fate even, that our voices went together so perfectly.

_The snow light faintly shines the shadow of the turn into vivid drops make ripples on the water surface and both are in a silent walked a lane lit by lights, didn't we?Ah, a song we crooned was drown out and swayed in the town. We walked the stone-paved lane leading us to a slope as we were numbed and believed we could go the day come when a bird cooped in a cage flutters its wings?If I can stay by your side when you shed tears,I dare to stay here with you. A firefly flying in the dark flickers like a scene for a while has been engraved on my memory and is to fade out like a were laughing together by the window casting shadows, weren't we?Ah, your hair came loose and it's fluttering and swaying in the 're sitting shoulder to shoulder and getting warmed. I want to share the time like this with you, forever and 've shut your heart and you aren't what you the day come when I can save you? If you share your pain with me,I'll feel no fear of staying the day come when the bird cooped in the cage has a dream?If I can stay by your side when you shed tears,my will to stay here shall never waver. _

Once the song ended, we exchanged glances, seemingly just acknowledging each other. It was a silent call of saying, _We did great, didn't we?_ I smiled at Luka, then noticed something. There was not a soul in the crowd who dared to clap. We both looked into the crowd, their mouths actually shaped like small circles.

The green-haired girl whom Luka looked at before started clapping, and then everyone joined along with her. Some people were even hooting and whistling.

_That… was a good thing, right? _A single look at her conveyed this thought, but she seemed too… something to understand it. Maybe astounded. Maybe pleased.

We took short, simple bows to the crowd, whose applause started up full-throttle again, and walked backstage together.

For a moment, both of us just stared at each other, not sure of what to say. I saw her open her mouth to say something, but were interrupted by the sound of an announcer speaking directly to the crowd.

"This year, we have placed voting devices under your seats." He couldn't continue, since the crowd broke into discussion over the devices, how they didn't notice them and all. "You may vote for either Teto Kasane…" He paused for a moment, letting those who liked her cheer loudly, whistle, hoot, and one man even screamed out, "WHY WON'T YOU FREAKING MARRY ME, TETO?" That kind of scared me. "Or, you may vote for Luka Megurine." He once again paused, the crowd screeching, a few chanting Luka's name.

"However… The vote will not be decided by only this. I will have the Vocaloids vote as well, and then we will have their solos, and then later a few other events. You will be voting based on these, as well."

What? Other events? I've never heard of this. That's strange. And… I thought they already sung solo songs before, didn't she?

"So, everyone please cast your votes now!" He finished, and the crowd broke into discussion. A few times, Luka and Teto's names could be picked out from the chatter. I could've sworn I heard my name, but that wasn't likely. I doubted it.

"Gakupo…" I flinched at my name, and looked over to Luka who had spoken it.

"Y-yes?" I asked, straightening up (hunching over didn't look that nice).

"Thank you." Luka smiled at me, the smile that caused that feeling. I believe it could be classified as love. But, isn't it a bit early for that? I didn't know her for long.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around me, in a large hug. My face felt flushed, and I hugged her back, lightly. Luka withdrew from the hug after a few seconds, and then giggled. That was unexpected, but cute.

I beckoned to Luka, not feeling the need to say anything and break the wonderful silence that had settled in the air. It was comforting, like a blanket over you at night. She followed me as I led her back into the halls in which the dressing rooms were. We walked together in my room, and I closed the door. Why did she look away when I did that? Maybe it was creepy, like trapping her.

I took in a breath, realizing how humid the air was from her bath earlier.

"Would you like to eat now?" I asked gently, feeling the words cut through the silence like a blade.

She seemed startled by the words, like she didn't understand them. "Eat? O-Oh! Yes, please!"

Luka must have forgotten what eating was until I mentioned it. I dug around the room, which seemed a little unkempt now, and found two purple lunchboxes. Unzipping half of one, I peeked in and found that the contents were for Luka. I handed her it, and she replied with a quiet "Thank you."

The same feeling settled as we ate in peace.

"Uhm, Gakupo. You forgot to get a drink." Luka spoke to me.

"…I did?" No, no, really? I did? I could've sworn… I got everything, didn't I?

"Yeah. I'm thirsty."

"Well, I have a drink, but I drank from it already." I said. "Unless you don't mind getting the cold I don't have."

"H-How is that possible?" She spoke, quite flustered for some reason. I wonder what was making her so shy right now?

"Well, you take off the cap, and then you bring it to your mouth and swallow the li-" She cut me off, "I know that, I meant getting the cold!"

"Oh. Well, I don't know, really." I put a small piece of eggplant in my mouth, choking on it as she started laughing.

"You're so stupid." She giggled jokingly, but I took offence. Sort of.

"What? No. Silly Luka, just drink from my water." I said, handing her the bottle. She grabbed it, stared at it, and her face flushed.

"What is with that? You're blushing. It's water." I pointed out.

"What do you mean? I'm not blushing." She replied, in a monotone.

"Pfft, yes you are. Don't deny it." Her face turned redder at the comment.

The light air was better than silence, who was I fooling? It was nice to chat with her like this.

"I'm not! Really! That was just some really, really nice tuna. I'm red because of the… uhh… greatness!"

"Suuure you are." Luka stared at the water bottle, still.

"Take a sip of the water."

"You don't have more?" She asked, handing it back. I took it, realizing I did have more.

"Yeah, I do." I put my things down, got a water, and handed it to her. Her face became a normal color again. I wonder how one can blush so furiously…

She took a large sip of it, followed by an "ahhh…"

I finished eating, then got up and stretched. "We should go ask what the other things are about." I stated to her.

"I forgot. Let's go." Luka took a final bite of her meal, then she hopped over to me. "I hope my outfit will be dry soon."

"That'd be nice." She was just making conversation, but her words seemed a bit forced this time.

In the halls, we walked to a certain door and I entered, motioning for Luka to stay outside.

"What do you mean by other things, for Teto and Luka to do?" I talked so that I didn't sound like I was only concerned about Luka, and was innocently curious.

"Oh, we're a gunna prob' dress them up in diff, y'know, outfits and votes who's prettier, you 'loids gotta look nice. You get?" The man at the counter spoke extremely strangely, and I wondered where he picked up his way of speaking.

"Anything else?"

"Ehh, maybe some signing stuffs and like… have em write and melody-ize a song within a half hour…"

Huh? Well… That's… awkward.

I thanked the creeper- uh, man, and left. I relayed the information to Luka, and she smirked. "This will be easy!"

The announcer man from before walked by us, saying, "Oh, there you two are. Come on stage with Luka, we'll announce who won the poll."

"Oh, sure, we will be there right away. Thank you for informing us!" I spoke politely, and walked with Luka to the stage together.

Finally, we stepped onto the stage. "Ah, Gakupo! Luka! Hello!" Miku spoke cheerily to us. "You were great!" Teto said, probably more bouncy and bubbly than Miku was. A shocker, wasn't it.

"Thanks. You guys were, too." Luka gave her a smile. It seemed fake and nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won!" Teto pet Luka's head like a cat. Luka was confused by this action, maybe she thought it was a ritual, and replied, "No, you were great! You did!" Both of them seemed to be lying a bit, but just offering kind condolences to one another.

That announcer guy walked onto stage and hushed the audience. "All right, we tallied up all of the results for whose duet you liked better! It was tough, the competitors were great this year. This year, I'm positive one of these lovely ladies will become a Vocaloid!" The audience cheered, screaming out bursts of "Teto-chan!" and "Luka-chan!", along with some strange pet names, like "Lukykins" and "Tetters".

"So… We counted all of the votes, like I have said, and the singers with the most votes… Were…" he paused to add drama. The audience stayed quiet, though one man screamed out, "TETO YOU'RE HOT PLEASE MARRY ME!" She giggled, and the man giggled too (men giggle?).

"Teto Kasane!"

**Nooo! Poor Luka D:**

**This was probably my longest chapter… How long was it? Let me see on the word check. **

**2199 words! Wow. I hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger(ish).**


End file.
